1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technique for supplying power from a power generation apparatus that uses an engine as a power source or power from a storage apparatus to a power supply subject outside a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-234539 (JP-2000-234539 A), for example, discloses a control apparatus for a hybrid vehicle that performs power generation using a generator by controlling an engine rotation speed such that an engine is driven at or above a predetermined catalyst activation temperature in a case where power is supplied to the outside of the vehicle from an external outlet.